Grantchester - Strangers & Prayers
by RiverM.Hathaway
Summary: A note, a symbol, a member of the clergy dead. Will and Geordie step up to solve the case. However, things take a rather perplexing turn as a stranger enters Will's life, and a familiar face returns to the village.
1. Chapter 1

**Grantchester – Strangers & Prayers**

The village was busy as the congregation made their way to the church to Sunday Service. It was your average typical Sunday which meant church, visits to relatives, the pub or sometimes the odd Sunday lunch at home. Will Davenport was giving sermon to the believers, his words resonating with them as he spoke about family, the importance of God within the nucleus - and cream tea and scones. In the pews was Sylvia Chapman alongside her husband listening attentively, her mind now focused on the huge Sunday lunch she was going to concoct for her brood. Not far in front was Leonard Finch, also listening attentively. His partner was seated at the other side, glancing at him every so often. The service came to an end with the final blessing, and the congregation stood to receive it.

* * *

Geordie Keating meanwhile was at the station as always going through some leftover paperwork. He has just completed the arrest of someone who had been on his radar for the past couple of months. This was a coup for Geordie as this particular criminal had been more than a pain in the backside. Larry Peters was on hand of course, but he was about as much use as…well…very little! Geordie still missed Sidney. It had been a long while since he departed for the Southern US, and he wondered how he was getting on. Geordie took a look at the time and began to think about food…or drink…or both. He finally gave up on the paperwork and stood up, grabbing his jacket on the way as he left slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Will was shaking hands with the congregation outside the church as they left, wishing them a good Sunday and the rest of the week. Sylvia Chapman walked towards the vicarage in a hurry to get lunch started. Both Will and Leonard watched as she scurried off and looked at each other knowingly. The last of the congregation left, and both vicars walked back inside the church.

A figure rushed down the road, slightly out of breath like it was fox on the run. Its shadow was cast on the rather bright ground giving away the outline. The church was in the distance, and the figure stopped. It turned to face the gate head on before running towards it, pausing again before running through, the entrance to the church not far ahead.

Will walked inside the entrance but stopped to turn. The figure gasped in fright and hid in the bushes nearby. Will scanned the grounds in front of him, hearing rustling, but put it down to the breeze that had suddenly blown across from nowhere. However, his instincts told him otherwise. He stepped back out taking a few steps forward and once more scanned the grounds ahead of him. It was empty. He heard Leonard call him but waited a little longer before turning his back again walking inside.

The figure stepped back out again having watched Will's movements. It looked up to try to find the clock to give some indication of the time before running back out from where it came from.

The figure ran back down the road, having no idea where it was going. The faster it ran, the more out of breath it became quickly. It ran into the village turning a few corners, passing the buildings as it went by. It dodged cyclists, pedestrians and even some on coming traffic. It then turned another corner, its shadow indicating it was looking over its shoulder. All of a sudden it collided with someone who accidentally walked into its path. The figure stopped and looked upwards at the person in front of it.

"Hello," the person greeted with a smile. He was tall, his height eclipsing the sunlight behind him. "What are you running away from?"

* * *

"That was an amazing lunch, Mrs C.!" Leonard announced, his plate empty. Will nodded in agreement, his still a quarter full. He picked up his glass to take a drink and carried on eating. Sylvia meanwhile collected Leonard's plate as she hurried off to put his things in the sink. Leonard was still feeling awkward. He knew she was still coming to terms with his sexuality, and he knew that was part reason why Will got the position of vicar in the first place. That was quite a while ago now, but Leonard was patient. He loved Sylvia dearly and didn't want to push. Will clearly felt the slight tension and looked at his curate.

"I was thinking of giving you the reins next Sunday, Leonard," he told him politely, glancing at Sylvia. The housekeeper stopped in her tracks for a brief moment before going about her business. Her husband, Jack, picked up on the idea and nodded.

"I agree," he said. "You did a good sermon that week before Will arrived here, Leonard. I think you will be perfect. What do you think, Sylvia?" He watched as his wife picked up his and Will's empty plates saying nothing. She stopped as Will gently placed his hand on hers.

"I think he will be good," he tried again gently as if he was trying to coax her into changing her mind about him. Leonard said nothing, the look in his eyes telling the whole story. Sylvia glanced at him.

"Whatever you think, vicar," she told him moving away. Leonard felt ten times worse. "Dessert!" the housekeeper announced placing a medium sized plate of steamed pudding and a jug of custard in the middle of the dining table.

"Not for me thank you, Mrs C." Leonard stood up. He wiped the corners of his mouth clean before leaving.

"Suit yourself," Sylvia muttered as the sound of a door closed. Will cleared his throat and drank some more. Jack meanwhile looked at his wife unsurprised at her reaction.

* * *

Later on, Will walked up to what was Sidney's and now his bedroom, a cup of coffee in his hand. He placed the cup on the desk and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was getting used to the vicarage, the village of Grantchester itself and also its people. As he looked around the room, he thought about Sidney and how much of an influence on the parish he was. He only met him the once but knew how highly regarded he was held amongst the people. He swung himself inwards, lying face up on the bed staring the ceiling above him. The window was open letting in the breeze that blew the curtains, the sunlight streaming through. Will began to think and think hard of what he left behind. He thought of his reasons of joining the Cloth and whether it would have made a difference… A difference to what? Will sighed heavily and swung his legs across sitting back up on the edge of the bed. He walked the short distance to the desk study and opened one of the drawers taking out a small notebook. He opened it only for a photograph to fall out. Will picked it up and looked at it, his mind drifting off in remembrance. He placed that quickly back inside the notebook and locked that away as if he was shutting out another part of his past. He picked up the cup of coffee and looked out of the window, his thoughts drifting off in the wind.

* * *

Geordie kicked back his shot of whisky and placed the tumbler on the bar ledge. He politely asked for another and waited for the top up. He turned his head, saw Larry approach him and knew it wasn't good news. The younger detective stood next to him, reaching into his pocket. Geordie tried not to look interested. He actually wasn't. He just wanted to have a quiet Sunday afternoon drink without any hassle. He deserved it, he thought. No one was going to interrupt him! No one…

"What is it?" he asked eventually.

"Sorry, guv," Larry said half-apologetically giving Geordie the paper. "There was no other way around it." Geordie sighed and read what was written.

"When did you get this?" he asked as his refill was placed in front of him.

"10 minutes ago," Larry replied. He watched as Geordie threw his drink down his throat and made a move to leave. "Well, come on then!" Larry left some loose change on the bar ledge and followed him out.

* * *

The two detectives walked back into the station. The case file was on Geordie's desk and he wasted no time in opening it. Larry meanwhile began giving the outline of the case, but Geordie was only half listening. He really wasn't at all interested as he looked through the file, Larry's voice going over the top of his head. A sudden bit of information caught his eye and Geordie lifted it up raising it a little higher as he read it. He looked at Larry, who was still in the middle of his report.

"Larry… LARRY!"

"Guv?" The young detective stopped mid-sentence. He took note of the look on Geordie's face. "The vicarage?"

"Yup." He once grabbed his jacket and rushed out leaving Larry once more on his own.

* * *

Will and Geordie walked through the streets of the village, the younger grateful to walk off his lunch. It seemed strange still for Geordie to ask for Will's assistance having being used to Sidney for so long. He knew not to compare the two, but couldn't help it, especially when it came to the nabbing of that last criminal that caused so much headache. Will was just enjoying the stroll, bidding polite afternoon greetings to the villagers who passed by, and even played with a little blonde girl in pigtails who suddenly took his hand, both of them skipping in a circle before she ran off after her mother. Will waved goodbye to her with a smile. Geordie was a few strides ahead, as if he was plucking up the courage or waiting for the right time to speak. It was a little awkward, a little uncomfortable, but Will was patient enough to wait.

"What do you know about Cambridge?"

"I'm sorry?" Will asked as he flanked Geordie, wondering why he was asking a question both of them knew the answer to.

"Cambridge," Geordie repeated.

"The River Cam, punting, superior to Oxford…"

"Exactly!" Will looked at Geordie, even more confused.

"Is there a point to this, Geordie?" he asked politely and calmly.

"Plenty." Geordie handed him the bit of paper Larry gave him. "_You_ need to go there." Will stopped walking to read. Geordie kept walking ahead. He turned to see his young vicar partner in the distance. "Will!" he called. The dark haired vicar looked up and jogged the short distance towards him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Fine." Will smiled. He placed the paper into his pocket and the two friends continued on their walk.

* * *

The door was painted a rather dark brown. There was a brass knocker towards the top underneath the door number with two steps beneath, and two rather immaculately white net curtained windows on either side. The road was slightly busy with the odd pedestrian walking past on both sides of the road. You could also hear the odd bicycle bell ringing along with the faint bonging of a clock tower in the distance. Will Davenport was standing on the bottom step looking straight at the door. It looked very familiar to him, as if he had come across a residence like this before – a long time ago. He took a deep breath and raised the door knocker, banging on the door twice. He then stepped back again, this time on to the pavement and waited. The movement of the net curtain to his right made Will look in that direction briefly. He grew nervous suddenly but took a deep breath as the door opened. A rather stern looking gentleman greeted him. He was dressed rather smartly, his dark hair showing signs of grey. They locked eyes, and the nerves grew inside the younger.

"Can I help you?" the elder one asked, his voice just as stern as his features.

"Good afternoon, my name is Will Davenport…"

"I have no time for Bible talk, Mr Davenport." He was interrupted rather abruptly. "If you will excuse me, I am in the middle of…"

"I am sorry to disturb you, but I am not here on official business."

There was silence. The elder gentleman stared long and hard at Will trying to intimidate him, but Will stood his ground. He walked up the steps and inside as the elder stood aside to let him in. A look of disapproval and inconvenience was given behind his back as he closed the door. Will stopped halfway down a carpeted corridor. It was rather a grand looking abode, very clean and immaculate. There were two doors on either side of him, the one on the left hand side closed and the one on the right open. Will looked in that direction and saw a young girl with jet black hair writing some sort of script or similar on a blackboard. He stared almost in fascination as the girl scribbled fluently, the sentences appearing as fast as she was writing. She turned suddenly and smiled upon seeing him. Will returned the compliment only for that to be wiped off his features as the older gentleman closed the door.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as if Will was intruding on something he should not have been.

"As I said to you, sir. I am not here on official business." He followed the gentleman into the living room, which was even more immaculate and grandly decorated than the entrance was. The furnishings were polished to a high standard, and the sofa was spotlessly clean. Will waited until the gentleman was seated at a highly polished, expensive looking desk.

"Then what do I owe this unexpected visit?" he enquired as he poured himself a drink from a decanter on the desk. Will stepped forward with the piece of paper Geordie gave him.

"This, sir," he replied handing it over. The gentleman read it quietly to himself. Will studied the actions of the elder in front of him. The expression on his face though remained the same.

"I don't understand how I can help you," he said in near finality, handing the paper back.

"It was found near the faculty, sir," Will explained. "There is reason to believe that it could belong to one of your students…"

"If it does, then that person would have been very careless indeed." The tone of the elder gentleman's voice gave Will a clue that that would not be on in his eyes. He paused and leaned forward. "What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Nothing at all, sir," Will replied, keeping calm and polite. He was given a look of suspicion in return. He watched as he was shown the door. Will walked out of the room and down the corridor, passing the two doors along the way. He turned as he heard a creaking sound. The same young girl at the blackboard poked her head round. She looked towards the now closed door before scurrying towards him. Will crouched down to meet the girl's height as she whispered in his ear. "Are you sure?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," the girl replied nodding. Will took a good look at her. She was a young adult, a teenager he hazard a guess. Her features were striking! Will smiled.

"Thank you," he said standing up. The girl ran in front of him to open the door. Will smiled again at her before leaving. As he stepped on the pavement from the steps he turned. The girl placed her finger to her lips. Will chuckled nodding. The girl closed the door. The smile left Will's features as he took in what he was told. He walked down the street towards the centre of Cambridge. He hadn't been here for a little while, but not much had changed – unsurprisingly. He turned a corner when he spied a figure in the distance. Will stopped, completely stunned. He suddenly came to as the figure scarpered, and Will gave chase down the street into various side streets and alleys. He chased after the figure past King's College and turned a corner into the market square where he stopped. He took deep breaths, the cramp setting in. The market square was busy and Will knew the figure had long gone. He stood back up and decided to head back to Grantchester.

* * *

Geordie walked into his home to be met by a rather stony look from his wife, Cathy. Their kids were playing out round the back, their giggles and chatter along with the other kids from the street were clearly heard from an open window. Geordie knew he was in the doghouse as he sat at the dining table. A rather cold looking plate was abruptly placed in front of him, and Geordie could only watch as Cathy walked towards the open kitchen window calling for her kids to play carefully and to come in soon to get on with their homework. She turned to look at Geordie, who wasn't really enjoying his lunch.

"Not my fault," Cathy told him as if she was being accused. "Let me guess – the pub?"

"Oh, come on, Cathy!" Geordie protested weakly.

"Sunday! Sunday is the only day we have as a family!" Cathy was irritable. Geordie felt a pang of guilt as this lunch took a lot of effort. He tried again to eat, but the food was now stone cold. Cathy sighed near enough angrily as she picked up the plate and threw it in the bin. She screamed at her kids to come inside.

"Let them play!" Geordie tried to tell her, but the look he got in return forced him to retreat. Their kids walked inside glumly. They kissed their father hello on the cheek before dragging their feet into the living room. Cathy began to do the washing up, deliberately banging the plates and cutlery as if to make a point. Geordie now was annoyed and stood up. Before he had a chance to speak, he heard one of his kids call him.

"There's a vicar at the door!"

Cathy was even more irritated. Geordie was only too happy to answer. Will was standing on the doorstep, grinning at the girl. Geordie kindly told her to hop it and she scampered back into the living room. He took his keys from the tray nearby and stepped outside closing the door.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Will asked. Geordie looked at him.

"No..." He tried to reassure himself. He took note of the look on Will's face. He wasn't buying it. "Cathy… She's not feeling well." He lit a cigarette and walked past him. Will cleared his throat knowing this wasn't the case.

"I went to Cambridge," he said. Geordie turned and walked back up towards him.

"What did you find?"

"Just as I thought – a lot of secrecy."

"Typical!" Geordie walked away again only to turn. "That wasn't all, was it?" He again walked back towards him. Will observed this all with amusement. He shook his head. Geordie took a last drag and flicked the butt away. "Well?" he asked a little impatiently.

"I think there is more to that sheet of paper."

"Yes…like?"

"There was this girl. In her teens. She told me more than I could have expected." He paused. This only caused the impatience in Geordie to swell. "I need to explore another avenue." Will let out a small laugh as he heard Geordie's reaction.

"I swear you vicars!" He pointed a finger at Will only to realise what he was doing.

"Was Sidney like this?" he asked innocently, but Geordie walked past him again and down the sun filled street. Will chuckled and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Will was in his room doing some light reading. He was elegantly slumming it on the bed, the book raised high catching the light on the ceiling. The window was open slightly ajar for some air. His thoughts then turned to the day's events, but in particular the person he was giving chase. He sat up straight on the bed, the book he was reading lying opened face down next to him. He wondered whether that was the same person he noticed was loitering around outside the church… Will stood up to retrieve the picture from the drawer to look at it again. His mind seemed to drift backwards, back to his life before he arrived. It got slightly too much and he laid the photo back to rest, shutting the drawer. He then picked up the paper Geordie gave him and thought back to the girl he met at the house. He picked up a pencil and began jotting down what she told him. Will read back what he had written and the original scribble silently. Then something clicked. He jotted down a location in the top right hand corner.

* * *

The rain came down the next day – a complete contrast to the day before. Some would say this would be a typical Monday morning greeting. People with brollies scurried along the streets whilst cars drove carefully by in order not to cause too much splashing of water from the puddles on the roadside. Leonard Finch made a face as he watched the water trickle down the window from the living room, a cup of tea in his hand. He turned as Will walked by and called him. The young vicar stepped inside and noticed the look on his curate's face. He said nothing however, the tension between them still huge despite his earlier efforts at peace, and he walked into the kitchen. Sylvia was inside making preparations for lunch. She looked round upon hearing some shuffling and greeted Will in her usual way.

"Good morning, Mrs Chapman," he said politely.

"Bit late for you, vicar!" Sylvia placed a teapot and a plate in front of Will as he sat down. "Lucky for you I saved you some breakfast."

"Thank you." Will beamed at her as she brought the warm frying pan from the oven. She couldn't help but crack a slight smile as she served up.

"Eat up, vicar. It looks quite a chilly one out there today." She poured some tea out for him and placed the milk and sugar bowl in easy reach. Will grinned as he began to eat.

"Mrs Chapman?"

"Yes, vicar?"

"My sermon. About family."

"It was a lovely one, vicar."

"Thank you." Will poured some milk into his cup and stirred it with a teaspoon. "What I said about God's acceptance into the family, that no matter who they are or what their beliefs, His love outweighs everything?" Will suddenly felt like a hypocrite, despite his words holding some kind of resonance. Sylvia, her back to Will as she stood in front of the sink, stopped what she was doing. She stared out of the window knowing the direction Will was going but said nothing. Will continued to eat. "Sometimes we may not agree with what our loved ones do," he continued, "sometimes with good reason, but they are still family. They deserve the love from us God gives them – He doesn't judge."

There was silence. Outside, Leonard was standing by the doorway listening in. Sylvia cleared her throat and carried on washing up the breakfast things, still not responding. Will finished his breakfast, and placed the cutlery neatly on the plate before bringing them over.

"I know you only came back because I asked you to," he said to her in a low voice. "But please try." He became aware of a familiar shadow hanging about outside the doorway. "Thank you for breakfast," he said loud enough to be heard. "I am off out into Cambridge today. Leonard is here. He may want someone to hear his sermon for Sunday." He smiled at Sylvia before walking away. Leonard looked at Will as he left the kitchen and watched as he took up his blazer before leaving.

* * *

The dead body was lying face down in the murky waters of the River Cam. The Bridge of Sighs was visible in the distance to the left, slightly covered by the footbridge in front and the mist caused by the damp of the earlier rain. Geordie didn't like what he saw but had no choice but to have a good look. Sean and Larry were standing around the body doing their own investigative work. Will finally arrived at the scene only to politely stop a couple of inches away, head down in prayer. He finished and walked forward. Geordie was crouched down as the body was recovered and laid to rest on the wet bank. He studied the features of the deceased whilst his colleagues were jotting down their own notes. Will suddenly noticed something and bent down to collect it. Geordie now had his attention as Will stood up to look at the item. The expression on his face said it all.

"Will?" Geordie asked. Will settled the item on the grass on top of a handkerchief he had on his person. He reached into his pocket and took out a similar object settling it down next to the one he retrieved. Geordie studied the two small, circular items and looked at Will, the troubled look on his face getting increasingly worse. He took out the piece of paper and straightened it out. It had a diagram of the object he found alongside a passage taken from a textbook. Geordie noticed Will's handwriting and scolded him discreetly for tampering with evidence. "Aren't you going to tell me?" he asked. Will looked at him, glanced at both Sean and Larry who were looking in his direction, but said nothing except collect the paper and his own object before walking up the bank. Geordie told Larry to bag the remaining one before following Will. The young vicar was looking in the distance towards The Bridge of Sighs, his hands in his pockets. Geordie stood next to him. "Will?"

"Sorry, Geordie, I can't tell you. You just have to trust me on this one."

"What about the body? He's one of yours."

"I don't know him." Will made his move towards the footbridge.

"The Archdeacon will have to be told…" Geordie watched as Will stopped in his tracks.

"I know!" He raised his voice suddenly. "Sorry." He paused. "The piece of paper…"

"It doesn't matter," Geordie told him. His concern grew. He didn't know much about Will, he was still getting to know him, but the look on the young man's face was worrying. He had already seen the brunt of his temper on many an occasion, and this looked like turning into another one of those moments. Something he then noticed concerned him. "Do you know what that object is, Will?"

"Yes," Will replied. He suddenly looked at Geordie, his eyes boring into him. It was a look that scared Geordie somewhat. "Take me off the case."

"You know him, don't you?"

"I said I didn't."

"Then what is going on?"

"Nothing!" Will was on the verge of losing it. He gave Geordie the object from his pocket. "You will find out from this. Just promise me one thing." He turned to look at him. "Go easy." He glanced at the two detectives behind Geordie who were still looking at him before walking across the footbridge. Geordie turned and told Sean and Larry to get a move on.

* * *

Will and Geordie dodged a few cars as they crossed the road. Cambridge was busy as per normal. The ground was damp but with no rain. The two new friends walked at a medium fast pace towards a grand looking building, a few youths running past them in a rush. As they stepped inside and looked around them, it became obvious that this was one of the college buildings. Students were milling about the grounds huddled to keep out the sudden chill. The dull chime of the clock indicated the top of the hour. Will and Geordie wandered about trying to find an entrance or some sort of indication they were on the right track or even the right location. They noticed an open door and ran towards it, a few students running past them on the way to a lecture. Will and Geordie stood inside watching the hubbub in front of them.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked.

"Yes. Positive," Will replied. He noticed a board on the wall beside him and took a look at the room listings. "Down the corridor." He began to walk ahead. Geordie followed, still unsure, but also thinking he was going to be led up the garden path. They stopped outside a classroom door, which was opened ajar, and took a look inside.

The desks were positioned in neat rows, around two or three. The classroom walls were full of what looked like formulas or diagrams. The windows on the opposite side were closed shut. Will noticed one student on her own towards the back, her head down studying from a textbook. She looked up suddenly and a look of recognition came over both of them. Geordie, now at a complete loss, took a look at the two of them, his head going from side to side. The student smiled warmly and waved. Will smiled and returned the compliment. Geordie now was getting impatient – not for the first time.

"Who is that?" he asked in a low voice.

"A friend," Will replied.

"Is that the girl…?"

"What are you doing here?!" A shrill voice interrupted them. The student lapsed into silence and went back to her reading. Will and Geordie turned and saw a rather strict looking woman staring at them in uproar. She was quite short and plump, her greying hair tied tightly at the back of her head. Will and Geordie stepped back politely and respectfully, the younger clearing his throat.

"My name is Detective Keating, this is…" He wondered how to introduce Will beside him.

"A priest?" the woman answered for him.

"Vicar. Will Davenport." He put out his hand, only to let it drop when the gesture wasn't returned. The woman just stared at the two men in front of her, her eyes nearly out of their sockets. She slammed the classroom door to make her point perfectly clear.

"You can't just burst in there all guns blazing!" she exclaimed, her voice nearly rising an octave. "What do you two want anyway?"

"Excuse me." Geordie was now fed up with her attitude. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?!" The woman was incredulous at the question. "Who am…? Do you know what would happen if you two are caught? You are lucky it was me who spotted you!" She began to march down the corridor. Will and Geordie looked at each other. "Aren't you coming, you two?!"

Geordie walked up to Will. "Vicars!" He walked off after the woman. Will, still affected by the dead body, decided to look in again at the student. He opened the classroom door a crack and took a look inside. The student, whom he recognised as the same one back at the house, was studying hard on the verge of engrossment, a pencil in her hand making notes. Will watched as her scribbles grew faster, at around the same pace as when he saw her at the blackboard.

"Good luck," he called out. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Thank you," she said politely. Will waved goodbye as he closed the door.

"Vicar?" Her voice interrupted his actions. Will opened the door again and stood by the doorway.

"Hello," he replied. The girl sat up and waved him over. She smiled again as Will stood beside her. He sat down at the edge of the desk and took a note the girl handed to him. Will read it to himself with interest. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Very," the girl replied. "She is expecting you." They looked at each other as if they understood one another. Will smiled and stood up.

"Thank you," he said giving her back the note. He took a look at the exam notes on the blackboard and turned, crossing his fingers. The girl chuckled as Will departed. He turned to look at her one more time as she placed her finger to her lips. Will this time copied her and closed the door. His attentions then turned to Geordie but chose instead to head in the opposite direction.

* * *

He walked out of the building, through the grounds and out on to the main road turning right. He continued before turning into a side street not far away. There was a black painted door in the distance, clearly visible, and Will approached it with some kind of caution, the girl's voice still in his mind. He raised his hand to knock and stepped back to wait. The sound of a chain and the bolt from inside was heard followed by a creak as the door opened.

"Will Davenport?" the voice asked.

Will looked at the person in the doorway.

"Yes, are you..?"

"Inside. Quickly!" Will made no hesitation in entering, the door closing with urgency behind him. He followed the person down a very dark looking corridor and into a room, which was as basic as you could get. There was a small table with two chairs to his right hand side by the wall and a small sofa not far away. Will noticed a pretty looking tea set on the table. "Did she tell you where I was?"

"I'm sorry?" Will snapped out of his thoughts and watched as the person sat down at the table. "Yes. Yes, she did." He watched as the figure poured what looked like tea into a cup. "Would you like some, vicar?"

"No. No, thank you." Will smiled politely. He continued to stand until the person gestured the chair opposite. Will thanked her and obliged.

"What can I do for you?" Will looked at the person. It was a female with short dark hair and amazing watery blue green eyes. Will reached into his pocket and took out the all familiar piece of paper. The female took it and read it to herself, a look of recognition coming over her face. "Surely, you do not need me to explain this to you?" She had a look of amusement. Will blushed. The female took pity on him. "Where did you find this?" she asked kindly as she placed the cup to her lips.

"A friend of mine found it," Will replied stretching the truth slightly. "Apparently, it was left in the street somewhere. I went to the campus house to return it…"

"You didn't, did you?" Slight panic came over the female. She realised how she must have sounded and smiled with a sigh. "You met him, didn't you?" She placed the cup gently on the table and looked straight at him without flinching. Will smiled his answer and looked around the small room. He noticed a few certificates on the wall and a few on the mantelpiece on the other side of the room. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course." Will stood up to take a look. He turned round suddenly.

"May I ask how old you are?" The female let out a small laugh.

"Impolite to ask that question by a man of the cloth." Will blushed again. He was finding this encounter a little too familiar for his liking. The female stood up and walked over coming to a halt beside him. To Will's surprise, she took his hand and wrote something on the palm with her finger. Will's eyes widened and looked at her. The female smiled and winked. She walked back over and picked up the paper. "You will need this back," she told him handing it over. "It will benefit you more than I." Will placed it back in his pocket. "If you need help," she continued, "you know where I am." She sat back down at the table again. Will took this as his cue to leave.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"You're welcome, vicar." She smiled and watched as Will left.

* * *

Will closed the door behind him and walked back in the direction he came from. This encounter was very bizarre indeed for him, if not overly familiar. His mind was in a daze when he bumped into Geordie, the detective looking less than impressed. Will looked at him, still a million miles away.

"And where have you been?" he asked. "I've just had an earful from madam over there!" He realised he was asking a stupid question.

"The girl we saw, the student," Will began as they paced down the main road. "She gave me a lead. I just went to see her. She knows about this paper."

"Anything concrete?"

"No, not really."

"What about the dead body?" Will walked a few steps ahead. Geordie knew what that meant and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"She's not a nun, is she?" he asked as he caught up. Will nearly laughed.

"No, she's not." Will stopped suddenly as he saw the same figure he came across standing on the opposite side of the road. He called across and the figure ran off upon seeing him. "Sorry, Geordie." Will sprinted down the street, this time not letting this person out of his sight. The figure kept looking over its shoulder as it ran, jumping over various obstacles in its way before turning a corner. Will was keeping tabs quite easily until he came to a clearing with two pathways ahead, one going to the left and the other to the right. The figure had disappeared and Will once again was foiled. He crouched down to get his breath back before standing back up. He waited a few minutes before giving up and leaving. The figure meanwhile poked its head around from the left hand corner and watched as Will became a dot in the distance. It turned only to see the same tall person it saw the very first time.

"Hello again." The person smiled only to catch the figure as it nearly collapsed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard was in the kitchen jotting down a rough draft of his sermon he was going to give that Sunday. He was secretly happy Will was giving him full reins, despite their recent history. He knew he had a huge responsibility on his shoulders and was determined not to let himself down. The kitchen was dimly lit, giving enough light for Leonard to concentrate. A glass of milk was in front of him as were a few biscuits on a side plate. Leonard knew Sylvia was going to go spare when she found out, but such as was her attitude towards him still, even if wasn't him at fault, he would still get the blame anyway. Leonard broke a bit of one of the biscuits and ate, his eyes still on the notepad in front of him. The sound of the dog barking got his attention suddenly causing Leonard to look up, the fear of God in his eyes. He wasn't expecting anybody. Was Will? He called out his name but got no answer in return. This only frightened Leonard further. He grabbed a rolling pin (another thing Sylvia will berate him for) and walked slowly out from the kitchen and down the corridor. The dog's barking became louder and more consistent as he waited by the front door, growling slightly. Leonard gulped and took a deep breath as he moved closer. The sudden knock made him jump that he nearly knocked over a vase of flowers on a table behind him. The dog now was beginning to bark causing alarm, and Leonard decided to go for broke and opened the front door with the rolling pin held high above his head ready to thump whoever was waiting for him.

"Leonard?" The rather amused tone of a voice, a familiar one at that, nearly made Leonard cry in relief. The tall figure of Sidney Chambers, in casuals, greeted him on the doorstep. "Is Will in?" His eyes fell to the floor as Leonard fainted, the rolling pin landing above his head.

* * *

Sidney gently placed an ice pack to the back of Leonard's head, the curate wincing in pain as he felt the cold sensation. The living room light was on. Two glasses of water was on the coffee table in front of them. Leonard held the ice pack applying the pressure as Sidney took a seat opposite him. He smiled, taking in the very familiar setting around him.

"I am sorry," he said apologetically.

"No, please." Leonard was overjoyed to see him. "You look different."

"Yeah, well you know." Leonard noticed how happier and more relaxed Sidney was. He was dressed in an open collared white shirt and jeans. He also had a slight tan about him, which seemed to make his red hair that much stronger. His blue eyes too was much more noticeable. "How are things?"

"Good." Leonard winced in pain again. "When did you arrive?"

"A few days ago." Sidney paused. "How is Will doing?" He saw the look on Leonard's face. "That bad, huh?"

"He is definitely not you," Leonard replied. "Anyway, he is not here."

"Where is he?" Sidney stood up to stretch his legs.

"Cambridge. Well, that was this morning. A huge case apparently." There was slight bitterness in his voice, which cause Sidney to bite his lip discreetly.

"How's Mrs C.?" Leonard didn't reply. Sidney turned. "Leonard?"

"She is okay, I guess. You know… The usual." Sidney knew from Leonard's body language that something had happened.

"Will she be around in a few days?" Leonard nodded. "I'll call in." Sidney grabbed his jacket.

"How long will you be here?" There was slight desperation in Leonard's voice. Sidney walked over and crouched down beside him.

"What happened?" he asked. Leonard looked like he was about to cry. "She knows, doesn't she?" Leonard nodded. "And she isn't happy obviously?" Leonard shook his head. Sidney bowed his head briefly. "I'll talk to her," he said standing back up.

"Will already tried. I don't think it worked much though." Sidney knew this was going to happen. It was one of the things he secretly feared when he left. The front door closed and Sidney turned as Will walked in.

"Hello, Sidney!" Will shook his predecessor's hand. "What brings you here? You're looking well!"

"Thank you," Sidney said. They both looked at Leonard, who by now was feeling very sorry for himself.

"What happened?" Will asked noticing the rolling pin. Sidney gave him a discreet hand signal not to enquire further to avoid further embarrassment. Will shrugged with a smile and walked into the kitchen. Sidney followed him in. He noticed some notes on the table.

"Yours?" he asked.

"No," Will replied. "Leonard's. He will be giving sermon on Sunday."

"Your idea?" Sidney asked as Will offered to make tea.

"Yes, please!" Leonard called out. Sidney nearly laughed at the reaction.

"What can I do for you?" Will asked as he settled the kettle on the hob. He became aware of the look on Sidney's face.

"Geordie all right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" The hairs on the back of Will's neck was standing on end. He knew this wasn't a social call. Sidney though, calm as always, didn't answer the question. Instead, he picked up a biscuit from the plate on the table. "I'll see you soon." He walked out and down the corridor. "See you, Leonard!"

"Come back soon, Sidney!" Leonard called out as the front door closed. Will by now was getting increasingly incensed by the day's events. Maybe the Archdeacon was right in assuming he wasn't up to this after all.

* * *

Geordie collected Will from outside the archdiocese the next morning, his car parked across the road. The young vicar got in and Geordie drove off down the street. He took note of the way Will was and said nothing. They gathered up speed as they headed towards the city limits when something caught Will's attention. Geordie looked in the direction Will was and hit the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt and Will got out almost immediately, Geordie following him. They stopped at the top of a side street and watched as the female Will was speaking to ushering the gentleman he also spoke to into a car. She took a glance at Will before leaving a final message to the gentleman through the open window and handing him what looked like a scroll.

"Is that her?" Geordie asked. "The one you were speaking to?" He and Will could only watch as the car sped off. The female stood up and turned to look at Will and Geordie. She smiled before walking back inside the dark door. Will was about to run towards her, but Geordie pulled him back. "All in good time," he told him in a low voice. Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned his head sharply and just stared at Geordie before walking off back to the car in a mood. He got in when he noticed the student standing by a bus stop. She was dressed in the colours of the college, clutching some books tightly to her chest. Will began to question this, whether God was actually dropping a hint or giving him a sign. The girl suddenly looked up and caught Will's gaze, her face breaking into a smile. Will raised his hand in greeting just as the bus pulled in. The girl looked behind her shoulder before she boarded and waved her goodbye. Geordie got in just as the bus pulled out. Will just stared as the vehicle disappeared in the distance.

"Sorry about before…"

"It's fine." Geordie dismissed it quickly. Will was still asking himself all sorts of questions in his head. He didn't realise Geordie had already started the car and was about to drive.

"Wait!" Geordie, now looking increasingly fed up, turned the engine off.

"What now?" he asked. Will was still staring at the road ahead.

"I'll see you soon." He got out. Geordie was now on the end of his tether as Will crossed the road and disappeared amongst the growing crowd. He turned the key in the ignition and drove off, wishing Sidney would make a quick return.

* * *

Will walked down the street his mind all over the place. There were so many questions floating in his head; and with his meeting with the Archdeacon earlier, it just wasn't going to be his day again. He dodged a few people in his path before deciding to take a detour. He walked down a pathway, taking in the scenery around him when he collided with someone. They stared at each other, recognition coming across each other's faces. The person in front of Will grew frightened and tried to make a run for it, but Will grabbed its arm gently. He noticed the panic and relief in the person's eyes. Nothing happened. They just stood stock still. Will let go. The person bowed its head in some sort of guilt as if it was about to accept punishment. Will gently raised the person's head with the side of his finger.

"Why did you run?" he asked softly. The person didn't reply. It was a girl with fairly long dark hair scraped into a ponytail and dark eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black capris and a sleeveless checked blouse. Will noticed her arms were cold so he took off his blazer and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders, pulling it tightly around her.

"I'm sorry," she said in sign language. Will shook his head to dismiss it.

"No need to apologise. You know not to be scared," he replied verbally but also in sign. The girl nodded. Will suddenly put two and two together. "Sidney," he said spelling his predecessor's name in sign. The girl nodded again.

"He looked after me," she replied without signing.

"I thought it might have been him." There was affection in Will's eyes towards the girl. "What are you doing in Cambridge?" He took note of the chill suddenly. "Let's go somewhere warm." The girl, still embarrassed and frightened, eventually nodded. She began to walk ahead when Will called her.

"This way." The girl turned and slowly walked back. She suddenly clutched Will tightly, burying her face in his midriff. Will smiled and held her back, stroking her hair. "It's all right," he told her. "You're safe now." The girl looked up and just stared at Will, shivering. "Hot chocolate?" he offered. The girl nodded and they both walked back to the main road towards a coffee shop nearby.

* * *

Geordie read the pathologist's report and chucked the paper on his desk, the increasingly fed up look on his face getting worse by each second. Larry Peters and Sean Donovan walked in, the latter cocky and arrogant as usual. Geordie groaned quietly. This was all he needed. He sat up and lit a cigarette.

"Come at me," he told them. Sean walked forward.

"Your religious pal," he said brashly. "Where is he anyway?" he asked of Will.

"Never you mind," Geordie replied. He took a long drag and exhaled more than a plume of smoke. "Dead body," he indicated the report in front of him. "Drowned..."

"Been at the Communion wine I bet!" There was such ignorance in Sean's voice that Geordie wanted to smack him one. Larry walked forward with a folder.

"Details on the item found on him, guv." Geordie now was thinking this was finally getting somewhere as he quickly stubbed out his cigarette. He opened the folder and read the first page to himself. Larry and Sean looked at each other.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Larry quickly departed on hearing Geordie's cried reaction. Sean stayed where he was.

"Shall I get her in?" he asked.

"No…I mean NO!" Geordie raised his voice slightly to stop him. "Not yet." He stood up. "Where's Larry?" he asked.

"Bugger knows, Geordie," Sean replied. They looked to the door as Larry ran in, out of breath. Sean shook his head deliberately in amusement. Larry though wouldn't let that stop him.

"Guv!"

"Spit it out, Larry, for heaven's sake!" Sean chuckled even more, trying to humiliate him.

"You have a visitor." Geordie's eyes widened as the familiar figure of Sidney Chambers came into view. Sean looked to the door, the smile instantly wiped off his face. Larry grinned smugly at him, gaining the three points like a footballer scoring that all important winning goal. Sidney walked inside. Geordie could not but feel pleased to see him. Sean and Larry left them to it.

"Sidney Chambers, what the bloody hell are you doing here!" Geordie walked towards him and the two friends shook hands. "Look at you! Life in the US treating you well?"

"As well as can be expected considering."

"How is your lady friend..? You know…"

"She is fine." Sidney chuckled. "She decided to stay behind. There is still a lot of work still to do." Geordie nodded, not wanting to voice his opinion. He noticed what he was wearing. It was strange not to see him without a dog collar.

"What can I do for you?" Geordie asked trying to resist showing him the case notes.

"Oh, I just thought to pop in. See how you are doing." His eyes came across the notes and he too struggled to resist asking. "Cathy and the kids okay?"

"Fine, yeah."

"Will helping you?"

"Yeah… Well, he's not you is he!" Geordie couldn't resist any longer and picked up the folder. "Dead body," he began. "Found face down in the Cam. Verdict was accidental drowning."

"So, why the questionable look?" Sidney began reading the case file. "Ah!" He noticed the object in question.

"Will knows what that is…"

"So he should!" Sidney smiled cheekily. Geordie laughed weakly at his lapse of concentration. "What can I do?"

"Your opinion. What I should do next? I don't believe this is as clear cut." Sidney took note of that all familiar lost look on his friend's face.

"Explored all avenues?" he suggested. "The college…?"

"Already done. Will seems to think this student there could be helpful." Sidney seemed lost in thought suddenly but handed the case notes back to him.

"Sorry. Can't be of assistance to you this time."

"No… Didn't think you could." Geordie tutted knowing he tried. He took a look at the time. "Fancy a drink, for old times' sake?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Great!" Geordie grabbed his cigarette and lighter and walked out, Sidney following on behind. They passed Larry and Sean in the corridor. Sidney turned to tip an imaginary hat in Sean's direction in farewell before leaving. Larry looked away trying to curb his mirth leaving Sean to make a face knowing he had just been the butt of mockery.

* * *

Will and the girl walked out from the coffee shop and down the busy streets of Cambridge. The sun was out warming the city, and the girl gave Will his blazer back as she took in the rays. Will slung the garment casually behind him, his finger hooking the inside collar, with his white sleeves already rolled up as far as his elbows. There was still a gap between them as they walked, as if they were giving each other space. The girl took a look at Will briefly, plucking up the courage to speak.

"Do you still have your wheels?" she eventually asked. Will glanced at her with a smile.

"What do you think?" he asked. The girl grinned.

"You always were a petrolhead," she replied. They continued to walk. "Vicar, huh? You finally made it."

"Yep!"

"Is everyone nice where you are?"

"Seems so."

"I bet you asked everyone to call you by your first name." They both laughed softly. "I knew it." The girl smiled. Will looked at her still with that same affectionate gaze. They entered a park.

"What are you really doing here?" he asked. They both stopped walking and turned to face each other. The horrified look on the girl's face made Will take a few steps back. She signed her response quite aggressively. Will just looked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He spoke her reply. "It is a perfectly good question." He didn't sign his. The girl still could not believe it. She looked hurt. Will knew he overstepped the mark. "I am only concerned," he said gently signing in exactly the same fashion. The girl came down a notch, but she was still upset. She turned and stormed off a couple of strides ahead only to stop. Will stood where he was only for her to turn and storm back towards him, signing angrily. Will replied in the same fashion, both having an argument. The tears came down the girl's face as she signed one more time before running away. Will now was in hot pursuit, calling for her to stop.

"Leave me alone, William!" she screamed as she upped her pace. Will stopped eventually respecting her wishes.

"You know where I am!" he called out as she disappeared. Will studied the fairly large park for a little while before turning back, retracing his steps slowly. He suddenly remembered Geordie and cursed under his breath as he ran in the direction of the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

Geordie placed two, full pint glasses down on the table. The pub was busy, people still taking shelter from the earlier rain. The two old friends were lucky to find a table. Sidney took a sip of his pint before reaching for his jacket, which was slung behind on the back of the chair he was sitting on. Geordie immediately held his hand up to stop him.

"Thank you," Sidney said gratefully.

"Pleasure." Geordie sat down and they both raised their glasses. The light 'chink' sealed their toast and Geordie made sure he took a good long drink. "Glad to be back?" he asked. Sidney looked around the drinking establishment, which obviously hadn't changed. His eyes turned to Geordie and smiled his response. "So… What's been going on?"

"It is different," Sidney replied of his new life. "Very different. But, you know me – I like the challenge." There was a glint in his eye. Geordie tutted knowing him too well.

"I still don't understand why you left so quickly." There was disgruntlement in his voice which made Sidney smile some more.

"Sometimes, you just know when you have to go."

"So, you're not a vicar any longer?" Geordie remarked noticing how his old friend was dressed. Sidney glanced at his shirt.

"Always," he replied. "Just not here." He chuckled and took up his pint glass as Geordie tutted once more.

Will walked into the pub looking for Geordie having been told at the station where he was. He looked out of breath slightly. His eyes dotted around before he spotted him in the corner and walked over, stopping briefly to shake a few punters' hands as they greeted him. Sidney turned.

"Geordie," Will said to him. "I am so sorry." He glanced at Sidney. "Sidney."

"Would you like a drink?" Sidney asked, glancing at both his old friend and his successor. Will looked at him.

"Sure. Thanks." Sidney stood up to head to the bar. Will turned and politely asked a couple if he could take the spare chair from their table. He thanked them before bringing it over and sitting down.

"The body," Geordie began. "Died of accidental drowning." Will nodded slowly, the news not coming as any surprise.

"That object...?"

"That is what I wanted to have a word about." Geordie took another sip before placing the glass back down at the table. He reached into his pocket and placed the one Will gave him on the table in easy reach. "Where you did obtain one?" Will glanced at the object and flinched a little. Sidney came over with a pint glass in his hand. He placed it in front of Will, who thanked him. He took note of the atmosphere between the two men.

"It's an initiation symbol," he replied as if somehow he overheard the conversation. Geordie looked at him, his eyes widening. Sidney retook his seat. "Curates receive them depending on the circumstances." Will said nothing as he raised his glass to his lips. Geordie now was intrigued. Sidney continued. "Circumstances only between the Archdeacon or the highest placed member of the clergy and the curate himself." He glanced at Will, who was still undeterred.

"I don't get it," Geordie said. "What circumstances? Does Leonard have one?"

"No." Sidney replied as he glanced at the object, his voice suddenly turning serious.

"That lady," Geordie said turning to Will. "The one you spoke to. How involved is she?" Will didn't reply. Instead he stole a glance at Sidney, the two vicars obviously hiding something. Geordie looked at him as Will suddenly grabbed the object, hiding it back in his blazer pocket.

"Did you receive one?"

"No," Sidney replied. "I was ex-armed forces. No way." Geordie was now puzzled. Will placed the glass to his lips once more. Geordie now had enough and stood up.

"I'll see you later," he told the vicars as he left.

"Go easy," Will called after him, knowing where he was going and reminding him of their conversation by the river. Geordie turned, but said nothing before leaving. Sidney watched as Will was deep in thought.

"Did you see her?" he eventually asked. Will looked at him.

"Where did you meet her?" Sidney didn't reply. Will knew he was still abiding by the rules of confidentiality. He wasn't happy.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Will didn't reply. There was silence.

"Thank you for looking after her," he eventually said. Sidney nodded slowly in response. The two vicars supped their drinks in further silence, the atmosphere turning increasingly tense.

* * *

The female that Will spoke to much earlier gave Geordie a stern look as she opened the door. Geordie, standing on the doorstep, noticed the dark corridor behind her. The female continued to stare at Geordie, but there was the urge of slight panic, as if she was scared of being discovered. Geordie met her eyes and picked up on it almost immediately.

"Can I help you?" she asked almost calmly.

"I am Detective Keating," Geordie introduced himself politely. "I would like to speak to you about a deceased curate…" He stopped. The female was almost now trance like. Her eyes were permanently affixed ahead of her. Geordie turned to see what she was looking at only to find a brick wall.

"Mr Keating," she eventually said, causing Geordie to turn back to look at her. "I know you are a friend of Mr Davenport. I know you saw me talk to a gentleman in a car." She paused, her eyes now met his, softness returning. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, I think you do, Miss Leighton." Geordie would not let this one go. He laid off however, Will's advice ringing in his ears.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her voice becoming a whisper.

"We found an object on his person," Geordie replied refusing to disclose the answer. "Something which you could possibly help me with?" The female sighed heavily. She leaned in suddenly, close enough to whisper in Geordie's ear.

"Not here," she told him. Geordie looked at her wondering if she was having him on. The female stood back upright. "Thank you, Mr Keating." She stepped back inside closing the door, but not before Geordie placed his foot in the way. The female looked at him.

"Please, Miss Leighton," he said giving her the choice. The female sighed heavily and stood aside. "Thank you." Geordie stepped inside and walked down the corridor. The female closed the door admitting defeat and followed him inside. She passed him as he stood by the table going to the window to open it.

"Cup of tea, detective?" she asked.

"No, thank you." Geordie was still miffed at leaving a half empty pint back at the pub. He watched as the female walked to a set of drawers from a desk underneath some of her certificates. She opened one and took out a document before outstretching her hand in order to pass it to him. Geordie stepped forward to collect it. What he read surprised him.

"If that is all, Mr Keating?" She walked back to the open window looking out in effect dismissing him. Geordie politely bid his farewell before leaving. The female bowed her head upon hearing the door close.

* * *

Outside, Geordie took in what he had read one more time. This couldn't have possibly be what Will was keeping to himself was it? Sidney wasn't that forthcoming neither. He made the conscious decision to speak to Will further when the sound of a gunshot was heard from within. Geordie turned in horror and pushed the door, which was open slightly ajar, and ran in followed by two uniformed officers who were alerted whilst out on the beat not far away. Geordie stopped suddenly upon seeing the mess by the window and winced. The two officers came to a halt behind him. Geordie instructed one to get some assistance and the other to keep guard outside. As they ran back out, Geordie looked once more at the dead body and angrily kicked the leg of one of the chairs nearby. As he looked around the room, something caught his eye. There was a framed picture sitting horizontally on a shelf at the end of the room. Geordie walked over towards it, picking it up, and his thoughts then turned to someone very well known to him. He walked out just as assistance arrived. Geordie gave them instructions as they rushed in. He stood a short distance away from the door and turned to look down the street. There in the distance was a young girl watching what was going on. She was standing on the opposite side of the main road, clear as day. Geordie recognised her as the girl Will had ran after. The girl suddenly became spooked and scarpered, disappearing into the crowds that had suddenly gathered. Geordie let it pass as more personnel arrived, the pathologist and his team running inside the building.

* * *

The teenage student bowed her head absolutely devastated. She was sitting on a chair inside the room Will had first met her in, her hands between her legs. Her dark hair fell forwards. She was being incredibly strong and Will couldn't help but admire her. He was crouched down in front of her, concern over his features despite his admiration. He had been given the news at the pub and immediately rushed over. By the doorway was Sidney watching on. Geordie was standing next to him, still visibly angered at the events of earlier. Sidney turned and walked a little distance away.

Will grabbed a stool behind him and dragged it over parking himself on it. The teenager was still in the same position. Will gently placed his hand on her upper right arm.

"It's okay," he told her reassuringly. She looked up at him. Will was visibly upset upon seeing her state. "Did you know her a long time?" The teenager nodded, a tear dropping and landing on her immaculately pressed skirt. "I need your help," Will said to her in a friendly tone.

"Sure," she said, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. Will reached into his pocket. The girl watched as he took out an object – the same one he gave to Geordie. A look of recognition came over the student's face. Will held the object in the palm of his hand.

"Do you recognise this?" he asked kindly. The girl's eyes settled on what Will had in his hand. She stared at it for a little while before meeting Will's kind gaze and nodded, her head falling slightly forwards again. Will took her hand and held it. The girl looked up again and Will leaned inwards so she could whisper her answer. Will smiled. "What is your name?" he asked. The girl just looked at him refusing to answer, and Will left it at that.

"She was my tutor," she suddenly said, her voice dull and almost unfeeling. Will, about to leave, turned to look at her. He watched as she turned her position to look at him. "Her name was Lucia Leighton. She taught me all I know, including what you have on your person." She stared into his eyes before noticing the figure of Geordie behind him. "Yes, Detective Keating?" Will turned as Geordie walked inside. The girl stood up. "You were there before she died." She walked over to him. "Was she okay?"

Geordie glanced at Will briefly.

"Yes, Miss, she was." The girl knew he was sparing her the truth and let it pass. Geordie however knew from the look on her face she saw right through him. The girl looked at Will before walking back to the chair. The vicar turned and asked Geordie to leave them for a minute. Geordie obliged and walked away meeting Sidney by the front door.

"You know something, don't you?" he asked him. Sidney, his head also bowed with his hands in his jeans' pockets, didn't reply. Geordie now was beyond sick of all this secrecy.

"If one of you knows something, then tell me!" he spat in a low voice. Sidney looked up at him.

"It's the girl, the teenager," he replied eventually with a heavy tone of voice, the troubled look on his face saying it all.

Will looked at the girl one more time before letting go of her hand and walking over to the half opened door. He turned back to look at the girl, who returned to her stance of leaning forwards, her hair spread across her back and arms.

"I have to go now," he told her as she turned to look at him. "But, if you ever need me, you know where I am. My name is Will Davenport." The girl's face fell and turned back, the sound of her grief tearing into the silence. Will tried to keep his emotions in check. "It will be okay," he tried. But, he had no choice but to leave. Sidney now was outside the front door on the pavement, not wanting to deal with this any longer. Will however glared at Geordie as he walked past. Geordie followed but not before he was stopped by the sound of the creak of the carpeted floorboards. He looked round to see the teenager standing in the doorway. She was looking at him completely distraught. She then looked to the front door to where Will was waiting outside alongside Sidney. The red headed vicar looked at the girl and she gasped.

"Sidney? Sidney Chambers?" He nodded. Will gave a look of defeat as Sidney stepped back inside. The teenager couldn't believe whom she was seeing as she ran towards him. Sidney took her in her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The girl began sobbing as she held him tightly.

"Come on," he said to her gently. "Let's go back inside. We can have a long talk, yeah?" He felt the girl nod her head. Sidney walked past a now confused and stunned looking Geordie back into the room. Will meanwhile began to walk away.

"What the hell is going on?" Geordie asked out loud as he walked outside closing the door behind him. He approached Will, who was waiting by the car. "Will!"

"The teenager," he replied.

"Yes, I know that! Who is she?" Geordie was taken aback by the distressed look on Will's face. "You saw her," he suddenly said. "You saw her by the bus stop. You know who she is, don't you?" Will, not impressed by the tone of Geordie's voice, forced himself to look at him.

"I don't!" he replied. "But.."

"But what? Sidney knows something. You know something. Your damn fraternity knows too much, but you both won't tell me what the hell is going on!" His voice was raised.

"She knows why her tutor killed herself!" Will snapped. He looked away to the side. Geordie didn't say anything further as if he already knew the answer. He caught sight of the front door opening and Sidney standing in the doorway beckoning them both to come in. Will was only too happy to go on ahead. He made a beeline straight for the room. Geordie walked inside as Sidney closed the door knowing he deserved an explanation. They walked down the corridor, past the staircase and into another room.

* * *

Leonard Finch walked somewhat anxiously into the kitchen. He had a notebook in his hand. Sylvia meanwhile was rolling out some pastry on the table. Leonard watched as she floured the pastry before applying the rolling pin again. Just as he knew, she wasn't happy when she found out the utensil had nearly been used as a weapon, and he knew that only made things worse between them. Nevertheless, Leonard knew he had to try. He had spent the best part of the day writing his sermon in his bedroom and he needed an audience for a read through. Leonard gulped and took a deep breath. The eggshells under his feet were painful.

"Mrs C.?" he called like a guilty child. Sylvia said nothing and applied more pressure to the pastry. Leonard was once again hurt but tried again. "Mrs C., I have written a rough draft for my sermon. I was wondering if you could listen to it?" But once again, he was ignored. Leonard turned away hiding his feelings.

"Let's hear it then," Sylvia suddenly told him. "But, I am in the middle of making a pie for tea." Leonard turned, a look of joy coming over his face. A whole wave of confidence suddenly came over him and he walked courageously inside the kitchen.

"What kind pie, Mrs C.?" he asked.

"Chicken and gravy," Sylvia replied. Leonard's eyes widened. This was one of his favourites. Could she actually be coming down perhaps? She stopped rolling out the pastry and looked at him. "Well? Are you going to read it or not?" She got back to her baking. Leonard nodded and stood by the sink. He cracked a wonderful smile as he began to read, confidence and power in his voice, taking pride in the words he had written. Sylvia listened as she gently placed the pastry inside the dish covering the filling, showing no visible reaction, but taking each word in as she heard them


	5. Chapter 5

It was dusk. The light filtered in through the darkened windows casting a dusty gleam across the dull emptiness. Will tightened the bandages around his hands before standing up. He made sure he took his anger out on the punching bag in the boxing gym. Each punch became more and more aggressive as the fury swelled within him. His eyes displayed more than venom as he laid on the violence. Geordie walked inside. He was concerned for his friend. He heard Will's grunting as he walked past the various equipment coming to a stop nearby. Will was getting more and more agitated and violent with his punching. Geordie called his name, but that went ignored. The detective knew not to treat him like a suspect and called his name again. Will wailed in pain as he laid one final punch and stopped, crouching down as the cramp hit him, panting to get his breath back. Geordie walked over the short distance to pick up a towel that was by a bag. He handed it over. Will turned his head as his eyes caught the white material and took it standing back up.

"Talk to me, Will," Geordie said to him softly with concern. "Come on. This case has really affected you. Tell me what is on your mind." Will refused to answer and walked past Geordie towards one of the benches. He sat down leaning forwards to take deep breaths, the towel draped across the back of his neck. Geordie decided to stand not far away, giving Will space.

"The teenager," Will replied eventually.

"Do you know her?" Geordie asked. "She has really got to you." Will sighed and sat up. Geordie sat down next to him.

"I don't know her. Not really. I do know her mother."

"Not another one?!" Geordie exclaimed. Will shot a look at him. "Joking." Will focused back in front.

"Her name is Margaret. I first met her on the South Coast. She is a pious woman. Very religious."

"Is she high up in the church?"

"No." Will shook his head. "Nothing like that. Her daughter. She is such a talent! So clever! When we saw her in the classroom, she was going to take an exam."

"What kind of exam?"

"A huge one," Will replied. "Students of her age wouldn't even understand the texts let alone what is behind them." He continued to stare ahead.

"You still haven't answered my question." Geordie lit a cigarette.

"I am concerned about her that's all." Will stood up. "Someone like her should be concentrating on being a teenager and not be part of something like that."

"Something like what?" Geordie watched as Will walked to his bag. "Come on, Will!"

"The woman. The one we both visited. She was her tutor..."

"So you said." Geordie watched as Will walked away.

"She was high up in the college, but also different in her methods. The teenage girl was her star pupil. The guy you saw in the car heads up the faculty."

"And the deceased we found by the river?" Geordie knew he was getting to the crux of it. Will sighed heavily and dropped his towel on the bag. He said nothing however and walked towards the punching bag. Geordie stubbed out the cigarette butt under his foot and approached Will, who was just staring at the bag, stationary.

"Is there something you are not telling me, Will," Geordie tried, still calm. Will glanced at him.

"Ask Sidney," he said resuming his workout.

"I am asking you," Geordie tried again, but received no response but a grunt as Will's fists hit the bag. Geordie, even more concerned for his friend now, decided to respect his wishes and left him alone. Will began punching hard again, the venom and anger resuming. He traded two huge blows before giving up, the tears coming out from his eyes.

* * *

Sidney Chambers decided to pay the vicarage a visit. He finally left the campus house late that afternoon. He spent time chatting to the teenager, making sure she was okay. He also mentioned that Geordie will be wanting to speak to her and to contact him or Will when that happens. He then thought of Will and how he also knew what was going on albeit indirectly, but enough for him to be more than involved. The object was more than enough. As he walked through the streets, he once more saw a familiar young one with dark hair. She was sitting by a wall, her knees hunched up looking very worse for wear. Sidney crossed the road and walked towards her. He stood by her feet, his shadow in the evening sun persuading her to look up.

"Hello again."

"Hi," the girl answered a bit sulkily. Sidney smiled and slid down the wall to sit beside her.

"You saw Will I take it?"

"Maybe." She wasn't happy at all. She looked at him suddenly. "That incident… Is that woman all right?"

"What woman?" Sidney asked. The girl lapsed into silence knowing she said too much. "Did you know her?"

"No!" The girl looked to the side, but her tone gave her more than away. She bowed her head briefly. "I saw all those coppers and just couldn't stay. I had to run."

"You have to stop running you know, Nancy." Sidney told her kindly.

"I know… Will told me the exact same thing.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Grantchester. Why do you think I am here in Cambridge?" She sighed. "I saw him… He had just given Sunday Mass. I couldn't go to him. I didn't know how he'd react."

Sidney nodded in understanding. "I am heading that way," he told her brightly getting to his feet. "Fancy accompanying me?" He looked at her. Nancy met his gaze and eventually broke into a smile. She took Sidney's hand as he pulled her up. They were about to leave when screams and shouts stopped them. Nancy groaned as what looked like a grocer and a uniformed officer ran towards them.

"I'll sort this," Sidney told her quietly. "Yes, officer?" he asked.

"That runt stole two apples!" The grocer was fuming. "Didn't even pay! Just ran off." Sidney walked forward and reached into his pocket.

"How much?" he asked. The grocer looked insulted. The police officer wasn't overly impressed.

"Miss?" he said looking at the girl. "Did you steal two apples from this gentleman's establishment today?" Sidney again intervened. He looked straight at the officer. "Gerald?" he asked in recognition. The officer looked hard at Sidney.

"All right, vicar?" he greeted with a smile. "Long time no see. I didn't recognise you for a minute." Sidney smiled and once more tried again with the grocer.

"How much for the apples?" he asked. The grocer, still flustered, looked at the girl before turning his attentions to Sidney.

"Two shillings," he grumbled. Sidney gave him the coins.

"I apologise for this girl's behaviour, sir. I trust you will not do it again?" He glanced behind his shoulder and Nancy nodded. The grocer eventually relented.

"Only because you are a vicar." Sidney smiled his gratitude.

"I'll tell my Mum you were here," the police officer said in a very accommodating way. He bid Sidney farewell and both men departed. Sidney turned to look at Nancy, who was looking very sheepish.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I was hungry. I didn't have anything on me…" She was on the verge of tears, but Sidney rubbed her arm in empathy.

"It's okay," he replied. "No harm done." He suddenly thought of his former Archdeacon and how much he would be frowning on this performance. "Grantchester?" Nancy looked at him and nodded. They walked down the street in silence, she still embarrassed to say anything else.

* * *

Geordie took another look at the paper the tutor gave him before she took her own life. He was sitting at his desk back at the station, the case notes in front of him. A cigarette was burning out on the ashtray not far in front of him. The case was easy enough to solve, but it was Will and now Sidney were keeping from him that he was finding hard to accept. He knew that the clergy had an aura of secrecy, that sometimes it was kept within the confines of the Church, but this was different. There was no time for the confidentiality rule, that whatever they both were holding mattered to the case. Geordie took out an envelope from his inside blazer pocket and knew that what Sidney had given him in effect blew this whole thing out of the water, but he wanted both vicars to tell him themselves. He reached over to take a drag of his cigarette before looking through the notes he had. The body found in the river was a trainee, that went without question, but what of the object that Sidney had informed him about back at the pub? He didn't have one himself, but Will had. Leonard Finch also didn't have one and he was more than qualified. What about the student that spoke to Will since the beginning but knew Sidney? He knew he would have to question her and this he wasn't looking forward to. And what about the female, the tutor, herself? Will told him as much as he knew, but Geordie could not help but think that there was more to her than he was letting on. The detective's thoughts then turned to that mysterious girl that Will chased after. Who was she? Was she involved? Geordie took one more look at the paper before throwing it on the desk on top of the notes he already had including the envelope Sidney gave him. He glanced over it when something caught his eye. He picked up the paper again and read it to himself, a look of pain flashing across his face. He knew he had to do something he wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Sylvia nearly wept when she saw Sidney on the doorstep in front of her. She gave the former vicar a huge hug, which Sidney returned in earnest. He was quickly ushered in only to frown as she saw Nancy standing behind him. In the background, Leonard was also perplexed to see the girl. Sylvia looked at Sidney wanting an explanation. She thought that this was his new girlfriend.

"No, Mrs C." Sidney laughed softly. "She is just a friend. This is Nancy." He looked at the girl who looked gratefully at him. Sylvia looked slightly inconvenienced, but let the girl in. She stepped inside, feeling awkward, as if she knew she wasn't entirely welcome. She stood to the side, her head down and her clasped hands resting on her tummy area.

"Doesn't say much, does she?" Sylvia commented quietly to Sidney. Sidney just smiled as she walked towards the kitchen. Leonard approached them waiting for the introduction.

"This is Leonard," Sidney said. The girl looked up as the curate put out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Nancy," he said. The girl cracked a slight smile and shook it.

"Hello, Leonard," she said. Leonard smiled.

"Set another place, Mrs C.!" he announced as he disappeared down the corridor. Nancy looked at Sidney and laughed a little.

"He is a character," she said to him. Sidney cleared his throat.

"You could say that," he replied. The girl once more retreated, the smile disappearing.

"Where's Will?" she asked. Sidney realised he wasn't present. His attentions turned to the staircase beside him.

Sidney stepped inside his old bedroom. Nothing much had changed apart from the odd furniture rearrangement. Nancy stood in the doorway and looked inside. A slight look of recognition came over her features. Sidney turned his head and watched as she stepped inside, keeping by the door as a mark of respect to the new owner.

"Is this his room?" she asked. Sidney nodded. Nancy looked around the bright and breezy bedroom. Her eyes came to the desk by the window and she hesitated. Sidney stepped forward. He was standing beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Nancy nodded. She looked at Sidney, and he could not help but be startled by the look on her face.

"What are you two doing here!" Sylvia's voice interrupted them. The housekeeper was appalled.

"Sorry, Mrs C.," Sidney apologised. The girl hurriedly stepped outside back into the corridor, her head bowed. Sylvia tutted.

"Tea's ready," she said as the girl ran past her and down the stairs. Sidney stepped out and closed the bedroom door. "Who _is_ she, Sidney?"

"A friend, Mrs C.," Sidney replied in repetition with a smile. He walked past her and down the stairs. Sylvia was by now confused, but she was just happy to see him. She decided against asking more questions as she followed him.

* * *

Will meanwhile was at the church, kneeling at the front pew to the left, his fingers laced in prayer. He was looking at the altar ahead of him, the early evening light shining through the stained glass windows. He was just staring into space; whether he was actually praying himself was another matter entirely. His thoughts were all over the place. This was his first challenge after the case against and demise of his father, and this was something he was not used to. He thought of his mother, how he went against her wishes and stayed in the village and how he still felt he had let everyone down. Was he always meant to be a failure? The appearance of that girl certainly surprised him, but why was she here? Will bowed his head, his thoughts proving too much for him.

Geordie stood outside the entrance not wanting to go in. He thought places of worship were just too much for him, more so as he felt it did nothing for him or that things happened personally to him that made him _dis_believe. He still respected the way of things however and waited until Will was finished. The vicar appeared five minutes later, the troubled look still on his face. He said nothing to Geordie as he closed the doors, locking up. He walked past him not wanting to speak. Geordie called after him. Will stopped knowing things were coming to a head.

"Where is she, Will?" Geordie asked calmly. Will just stared ahead not responding. "Will!"

"What!" Will snapped turning to face him. "I don't know where she is! Why don't you ask Sidney!"

"I am asking you." Geordie still wasn't going to back down and he certainly wasn't going to rise to the bait. Will gulped back his emotions, his eyes now focused elsewhere.

"Do you have to?" he asked, his voice cracking a touch.

"I have to, yes." Geordie didn't want to do this either. "If I could avoid it, I would. But, it would mean sparing the student from interrogation." Will nodded, the tears escaping from his eyes. He looked at Geordie.

"Please… Go easy."

"I will."

Will nodded once more and the two friends walked in the direction of the vicarage.

* * *

Laughter was heard all through the rectory as Leonard finished cracking a joke. Unusually, Sylvia was seeing the funny side of things. At the table, Sidney chuckled as he drank some more of his beverage, his plate more than empty. Next to him was Nancy, a smile over her features. She was on her third helping, and Sylvia could not help but be concerned at her welfare. She looked like she hadn't eaten for days, malnourished even, and this caused the housekeeper's maternal instincts to kick in. She watched as the girl ate hungrily, laughing suddenly at a quip Sidney made before realising Will would be left with nothing. She looked at Sylvia worriedly as if she did something wrong.

"It's all right," Sylvia reassured her. "I have kept a piece for him." Nancy nodded and looked to Sidney for approval.

"You just eat," he said to her. "Mrs Chapman here knows how to feed an army."

"That's right!" Sylvia had a proud tone in her voice. She still was glad to see Sidney and wanted to feed him some more. Nancy, still feeling awkward, looked at Leonard who was viewing her presence also with empathy. He smiled kindly as if to encourage her, and the girl smiled. She finished her meal and beamed at Sylvia as she took up her plate.

"Thank you, ma'am," she said politely. Sylvia was taken aback by her manners. She looked at Sidney, completely touched.

"You are welcome, Nancy," she said to her. "Would you like dessert, young lady?" The girl's face lit up and looked cheekily at Leonard.

"What is it today, Mrs C.?" he asked realising a shared interest.

"Victoria sponge," was the reply. The excitement came over the two new friends and Sidney chuckled once more.

"Thank you, ma'am. I would love some." Once again, Sylvia was touched at the girl's manners. She got it ready, Leonard standing up to give her a hand. The girl drank her glass of water grinning. Sidney looked at her, happy that she seemed comfortable. Nancy giggled as he nudged her arm playfully only to burst into laughter as she responded with such force he nearly fell off his chair. He noticed a familiar black pair of trousers and polished shoes and looked up. The familiar figure of Will was standing by the kitchen entrance. Nancy looked at him and realised immediately something was wrong. She signed her concerns to him but received no reply. Sylvia turned and gave him a stony look.

"You're late again, vicar," she scolded. The girl stood up suddenly, her head bowed and her arms in front of her. Sylvia placed the dessert dishes down on the table. Sidney pushed his chair back knowing Geordie was waiting in the entrance hall. The detective looked up as his old friend approached him.

"Not now surely!" he said. "The girl has smiled for the first time in so long…"

"I have to, Sidney." Geordie knew the awkwardness of the situation. "It was either her or the student." He gave him the piece of paper the tutor gave him, but Sidney refused to take it as if he already knew this was going to happen. Nancy appeared with Will behind her looking straight at Geordie. Frightened, she turned to Will and began to sign, her body shaking. Will replied in sign, the distress on his face plain for all to see. The girl looked again at Geordie and shook her head vigorously at Will before holding him tightly. Will gently wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She looked at him, her face tear stained, but had no choice. She turned again to look at Geordie once more. Will placed a protective hand on her right shoulder and squeezed it. The girl took a deep breath and walked forward bravely following Geordie out the door. She stopped briefly to look at Sidney. The red headed vicar nodded in encouragement. She looked behind at Will, who was standing by the living room doorway. She bowed her head sadly before stepping out and closing the door behind her. Will angrily thumped the wall nearby before grabbing his headgear and gloves. Sylvia appeared with Leonard as the door slammed shut.

"What is going on, Sidney?" she asked absolutely miffed that dinner was ruined. Sidney, hands in his pockets, didn't reply. He walked towards them.

"Not a word to the Archdeacon, Leonard!" he told him sternly as he passed him. The curate was suddenly offended by the words, as if Sidney could accuse him of such a thing… Then he remembered what happened with Will…

Sylvia tutted in annoyance and walked back to the kitchen. The sound of a bike revving up outside caught Leonard's attention and the curate ran to open the front door just as Will rode out on to the street. He viewed the whole thing with disapproval but could not help but wonder who the girl was to him as he closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Nancy got out of Geordie's car and looked nervously at the busy station building. Cars were coming in and out, as were the uniformed officers bringing in criminals or going about their business. There was a police van parked nearby, angry thumping and screams and shouts coming from inside. The girl tensed up immediately. Geordie, however, knew he couldn't show too much concern. But, he wasn't altogether inhuman as she walked up to her.

"Come on," he told her. "We'll use this entrance." He ushered her towards a side door not far away. They walked inside the dark and cold looking building, the girl looking all the time at her surroundings. She became frightened and hurriedly followed Geordie down a few corridors towards his office. He closed the door behind him muting the sounds somewhat and that seemed to calm the girl. She again looked at her surroundings and bowed her head. Geordie knew this was not going to be easy, not for him or for her or for Will or Sidney. But, he had a job to do. He brought a wooden chair over and parked it not far in front of her. Nancy obliged and sat, her body leaning slightly forwards. Her messy hair, which was in an even messier ponytail, was all Geordie saw of her. He remembered Will's words to him and again decided to heed them. He grabbed another chair and placed it opposite her, sitting down.

"You know why you are here, don't you?" he asked. Nancy didn't respond. Geordie took a deep breath, knowing this was no easy task. "I am sorry to take you away from dinner," he said, trying to soften the blow. "I see you made friends with Sidney. Sidney Chambers. Has he been looking after you?" Nancy again didn't respond. She kept her bowed stance. Geordie sighed heavily and decided to ask her questions relating to the case. "We found a dead body in the River Cam," he began. "A trainee curate. He had this on his person." He turned to collect the case notes folder, taking a picture from it. He gently eased it on to Nancy's lap and saw her take a look. "Do you know what that is? I was told it was an initiation symbol of sorts." Nancy eventually nodded in confirmation. "What does it mean?" Geordie asked gently. "The student." He tried another angle. "Will and I met her more than once. Apparently, she is a prodigy. Her tutor died. Turned the gun on herself." He noticed the girl flinch. "You were there after it happened. I saw you watching in the street." Nancy suddenly began to shake as she sniffed back tears. "Did you know her? Her name was Lucia Leighton." He took the paper that was given to him along with another photograph from the folder. He placed these on the floor at the Nancy's feet and waited. Nancy raised her head a little to take a look. Geordie noticed her eyes fixating on the photograph. It was of three people standing side by side by what looked like a blackboard. She raised her head once more and locked eyes with Geordie before looking back at the floor.

A loud banging on the door nearly caused the detective to curse. Sean was outside. Geordie knew this was a sheer bad timing on his part. He made sure Nancy was more or less okay before opening the door.

"What is it!" he said through gritted teeth. "I'm busy!" Sean took a look at the girl.

"Another one of your friend's mates?" he asked with a smirk.

"Come on, Sean" He pushed him out into the corridor before stepping out himself closing the door behind him.

Inside Geordie's office, Nancy could hear every word the two detectives were saying behind her. She picked up the photograph to take a look once more, this time sitting up straight. Her eyes strayed towards the desk and saw a pen lying next to an ashtray…

Geordie and Sean were still deep in conversation. They didn't notice the movements inside behind them. Only when Nancy suddenly ran out and past them down the corridor did Geordie swear out loud. Sean ran after the girl, calling for Larry to give him a hand. Geordie rushed back into the office only to see a written note by the photograph, which were now on the desk. He followed the instructions and turned over the photo. What was written on it only confirmed what he already knew.

* * *

Will drove at high speed down the many country lanes. He needed the space, the freedom of the open road. Things were now too much for him. Far too much. It seemed everything was toppling down around him, that his feelings of inadequacy were at the forefront of everything. He thought of his fractured relationship with Leonard, that they were only civil and friendly to each other to keep the peace. His offer of him taking sermon that upcoming Sunday was only because he had too much on his mind. He thought of Sylvia, that his initial plan to have her back worked, but even so, she was still judge and jury and had already cast her verdict long ago. He thought of his family, his childhood, his upbringing. He thought again of his father's demise, he thought of his mother. He then thought of the student, how innocent she was with a mysticism that only he understood. Her life now was in a mess because of what happened. He only hoped she could get over it in time. Then his mind drifted to Nancy and how she just turned up out of the blue. This seemed to anger Will more as he thought of the interrogation she was now going through and how he was powerless to stop things. He knew she would not speak, not sign even, and that made Will feel even more like he was more than useless. He gathered up speed swerving past cars, the drivers pressing the horns in disapproval. Will didn't care. He just wanted to keep going, with no regards for his own safety.

* * *

Nancy ran and ran and ran. She wiped the tears away from her face, knowing she had to go. Never mind about Will or Sidney, her own safety was her paramount importance. She was back in the familiarity of Cambridge and ran down the darkened streets, successfully dodging obstacles in her path and the like. She was in a daze, her only focus running somewhere she could hide. It was the wrong decision to come, to look for Will. The more she thought about it, the more her mistake tore into her. She didn't care any longer. All she wanted to do was to find a way out. She passed the campus house and the side street where the tutor's death took place. Nancy didn't give a second look as she continued to run. She passed the closed grocer's stall where she pinched the apples on her way, getting beyond desperate now. Her thoughts then turned to the park.

She didn't notice the car that came speeding in her direction as she blindly ran across the road…

* * *

Sidney helped Sylvia pack the dishes away. Normally, she wouldn't have allowed it, but seeing as she missed him and wanted to talk to him, gave him permission. He placed the plates into the cupboard and hung the tea towel. Sylvia cleaned the sink top as she finished. She hung the cloth to dry over the edge and took off her apron, hanging it in its place on the wall nearby. Sidney watched on with a smile.

"Oh, why did you have to leave, Sidney!" Sylvia turned suddenly, her voice a complete mess. Sidney smiled.

"I had to, Mrs C.," he replied. "My calling lied elsewhere."

"But, the southern United States! It's terrible over there. So much violence. So much hatred." She stopped as she sniffed back tears. Sidney walked over to hold her in comfort.

"I am all right, Mrs C.," he told her gently as the telephone rung in the corridor only to stop after a few rings. "That is why I went. I knew I could help make a difference there. There is still a long way to go." Sylvia started to sob, and Sidney laughed softly. "Dry your eyes." He took a tissue and gave it to her.

"I worry about you, Sidney Chambers!" She dabbed her eyes and got herself together.

"Don't be. I am fine. We both are." Sylvia nodded eventually. There was a shuffling sound and Sidney looked up to see Leonard. A look of worry came over his face.

"What's wrong?" Sidney asked. Leonard looked completely ashen.

"That was the police station," he replied. "It's the girl…Nancy…"

"What about her?" Sidney now was concerned.

"She's at the hospital." Sylvia looked at Leonard equally worried. Sidney rushed out, passing Leonard who was visibly upset. He looked at Sylvia, who sat down almost immediately.

"Where's Will?" Sidney asked running back in. "Do you know where he went?" Leonard shook his head. Sidney ran out slamming the front door.

* * *

The casually dressed former vicar of Grantchester ran inside the hospital and enquired where Nancy was. The nurse at the station leaned forward to point him in the right direction, and Sidney thanked her before running. He skidded to a halt outside the ward and walked in calmly so not to alert the patients, the relatives and the staff. He spoke to a student nurse at the desk and thanked her as she told him where she was. Sidney walked over the short distance, passing three beds, before reaching Nancy's. She was resting, her face covered with cuts and bruises. Another nurse approached him. Sidney turned.

"Excuse me. Are you a relative?" she asked. Sidney noticed from the colour of her uniform she was a staff nurse, probably one of the top order.

"Kind of, yes," he replied. The nurse viewed his answer with suspicion.

"'Kind of'?" she asked. "Sir, you do know visitors are only for relatives."

"I know. But, I am a friend. A close one." The look on Sidney's face was one of worry. The nurse viewed it still with suspicion but chose to overlook it.

"She was lucky," she informed him. "The car stopped just in time, but just enough to knock her to the ground. The doctor is keeping her overnight for observation. She has concussion." Those words nearly broke Sidney. "Don't let Sister catch you," she warned kindly. "We will both be in trouble."

"Thank you." Sidney smiled gratefully as the nurse departed. Sidney walked forward to Nancy's bedside and took up her hand holding it tightly. He gazed at her as she rested, the treated cuts on her forehead and the bruises on her face disguising her features. The emotions came over Sidney, and he began to feel guilty for not stopping Geordie sooner. His thoughts turned to Will. He looked towards the nurse, who had replaced the student nurse at the desk. Sidney looked back at Nancy and leaned forwards. "I'll get Will for you," he whispered to her gently. "You just hang on." He rested her hand to her side before walking back to the nurse. "Excuse me…" he said as the nurse looked up.

"The telephone is by the nurses station." She smiled. Sidney thanked her and left.

* * *

Will opened the door of the disused farmhouse to be met by Sean and Larry. Sidney was with them. Will viewed this with suspicion, but also with worry. Sidney walked inside and told Will everything, how Nancy was seen running from the station, along the streets and across the road. He also told her that it was Sean who spotted her and it was Larry who applied the brakes just in time. As Sidney explained her condition, Will broke down suddenly. He sat down on a chair in the dusty and candlelit kitchen, his head down. Sidney spoke a few more words to him to which Will nodded in response. He left Will briefly to chat to the two detectives.

"He will go first," he told them. "But, keep an eye on him. Just in case." Larry nodded, and for once Sean did not object nor said anything clever. For the first time, he was affected by what happened, not to mention the state of Will. The three men looked to the front door as Will stepped out with his bikers gear. He acknowledged them before mounting his bike, which was parked not far away. As he got himself together, the three men walked to the car, getting in. They gave Will space as he rode out from the gravelled driveway, the bright headlight guiding him, and Larry followed him, keeping distance but close enough to keep tabs on him. Sidney noticed the way Will was riding the bike: slow and with thought. The worst was still to come.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny. Sylvia and Leonard greeted Will and Nancy as they stepped inside the rectory. Almost immediately, Sylvia rushed forward, guiding the girl in. She was inconsolable and began fussing over her as they walked towards the living room. Nancy nodded obediently at Sylvia as she offered to cook her something hearty to eat, and also insisted she stayed with them. Leonard meanwhile looked at Will, who looked like he hadn't slept or ate. Empathy came over the curate and he decided to put any ill feeling behind him. He offered a cup of tea and Will nodded. Sidney stepped inside the front door and watched as his former housekeeper and curate became more closer, just like when he was at the helm. Will turned from the living room doorway and the two vicars looked at each other in understanding. Will nodded once in thanks before Sidney left. He had a certain someone to pay a visit.

* * *

Geordie read the statement Nancy left him one more time before placing it inside the case folder and closing it. Just as he suspected, the tutor was involved in the death of the curate. It was the object that was the link. It was planted on the curate to lead him to her. The deceased died accidentally, so there was no way of implicating her unless she pushed him, which now he couldn't possibly prove. Geordie sighed. This was one case he was glad to see the back of. He took a look at the photo he picked up in the tutor's room and looked at it one more time. It was of the tutor, the student…and Nancy. He turned the photo over and read the scribble, the two words of apology on it, and realised this would not help her or Will. He picked up his lighter and set fire to it, letting it burn near enough completely before dropping it in the bin beside him. He repeated the same process with the note he received from the tutor. Geordie watched as the embers flew from his hand into the bin. He made a start on a form before realising the envelope Sidney gave him was missing. Geordie already knew that this was now irrelevant and obsolete so he conveniently disregarded it. He then completed the form, signing off the case as closed and placed that inside the folder closing it.

* * *

He decided to pay a visit to the student but was taken aback when he saw someone placing some luggage in the boot of a car. He was even more surprised to see it was Sidney. Geordie got out of his car and approached him. To his dismay it looked like he was again on his way.

"You off then?" he said. Sidney, his sleeves rolled up, turned and smiled.

"Where to this time?" Sidney didn't reply. Instead he slammed the boot of the car and waited. A smartly dressed woman with a dainty handbag walked out of the campus house and smiled at Geordie as she passed him. Not far behind, the student followed her, also smartly dressed. She saw Geordie and smiled.

"Hello again, Detective Keating," she said politely.

"Hello again, Miss. Thank you for all your help," he told her. "Where are you off to?" he asked her. "Anywhere nice?"

"Depends which way you look at it." Geordie was stumped by the way she answered.

"Come on, Ava," the woman called. "We will get stuck in traffic. Oxford can't be kept waiting!" The student bowed her head briefly. She wasn't altogether happy. She shook hands with Geordie and looked up at Sidney. He stroked her cheek with a smile before she walked almost sadly to the car. Geordie looked at Sidney, who shrugged with a glint in his eye.

"Oxford, huh?" he remarked jokingly

"Yep!" Sidney's reply was one of amusement. "Her name is Ava," he said of the student. "Ava Lockwood. Oxford is for her benefit, not mine." Geordie then realised something. The classroom, the blackboard in the room Ava was in, what Will mentioned about students her age 'not understanding the text let alone what was behind it'…

"Theology." He tutted as he got it. "You knew about this, didn't you? Everything." Sidney just shrugged innocently and the two friends shook hands goodbye once more.

"See you, Geordie." Sidney walked off to the car and got in, turning the key in the ignition. Ava meanwhile turned to wave sadly at Geordie as she and the vehicle disappeared into the distance. The detective sighed heavily.

"Poor kid," he commented to himself. He walked back from where he came, not knowing the next time he will see his old friend as he too disappeared, making his way back to his car.

* * *

Will gently placed a blanket over Nancy as she slept on the sofa in the living room. He gently cleared the hair from her cut filled forehead and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss. He looked at her affectionately, but also with worry before leaving. The girl stirred almost immediately and opened her eyes. She saw Will walk out of the room towards the stairs and decided to follow him.

Will opened the bedroom window before sitting down on the edge of his bed. He was again deep in thought about all the recent events. He was so grateful that Nancy had only cuts and bruises to her name, and that it could have been much worse. He was also grateful that Sylvia got on well with her, that her now permanent presence was accepted and encouraged. Will now felt pangs of guilt that he was far away at the time of her accident, that if it wasn't for Sidney, then he still would be none the wiser. The young vicar hung his head only to look up. Nancy was standing in front of him. Will stood up and they just looked at each other. He gently caressed the girl's face before walking to the desk nearby taking out the notebook and picture. Nancy stood beside him to take a look. She looked up at him and saw the expression on his face before gently prising the picture from his grip. Will watched as she tore it in two. She then reached into her pocket and took out an object and an envelope. Will suddenly closed her hand and gazed into her eyes. But, Nancy shook her head slowly and opened her hand again. She laid the object next to his, both near enough identical, but his different to the one he showed Ava. It had a Latin inscription on each one, with the insignia of The Vatican in the centre. The girl chucked the torn photo inside along with the envelope that was addressed to Geordie in Sidney's handwriting, and looked up at Will again closing the desk drawer shut. Will placed his right arm around her shoulders and held her close, Nancy placing her left arm around him. They held each other and Will gently placed his head on hers, the two of them staying like that as the breeze blew in, blowing the curtains and covering them with the cool, country air…


End file.
